Glad You Came
Glad You Came by The Wanted is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Sebastian with The Warblers singing back-up. It is the second song in their Regionals setlist, the first being Stand. Lyrics Sebastian: The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, Sebastian with Warblers: You cast a spell on me, spell on me, You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time, Time is slippin' away, From us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I’m glad you came, I’m glad you came, You cast a spell on me, spell on me, You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, And I decided you look well on me, well on me, So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me, Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came, So glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came Sebastian: The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I’m glad you came, I’m glad you came Gallery On-My-Way-10.png On-My-Way-8.png On-My-Way-9.png GYC1.png GYC2.png GYC3.png GYC4.png GYC5.png GYC6.png GYC7.png GYC8.png GYC9.png GYC10.png GYC11.png GYC12.png GYC13.png GYC14.png GYC15.png GYC16.png GYC17.png GYC18.png GYC19.png GYC20.png GYC21.png GYC22.png GYC23.png GYC24.png GYC25.png GYC26.png GYC27.png GYC28.png GYC29.png GYC30.png GYC31.png GYC32.png GYCSebastian.jpg SebastianSmytheGladYouCame.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame2.gif SebastianSmytheGladYouCame3.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif SebastianSmythe-GladYouCame.png tumblr inline mfpj155HRcV1rxe9wi.gif Tumblr inline mfbm9oD1BQ1rxe9wi.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o1 r1_250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o3 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o7 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o8 r1 250.gif tumblr mmtichlUTE1rlylr1o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three